Daisuke Fujiwara
Daisuke Fujiwara was Gin's owner and he's one of the most important human characters in the Ginga series. Personality Daisuke was a wild, headstrong and somewhat mischievous young boy. He often did things without the permission of adults and got himself in trouble or even danger. However, Daisuke was more ready to solve the problems than most adults of the village and thus was often annoyed by unable villagers. Despite his impatient and reckless nature, he was quite smart at the times he calmed down to think things through. Being a young boy, he sometimes bullied girls a bit. He has great love for dogs, possibly after he was saved by Riki as a small child. Being interested in dogs, he knows a lot about them and is very happy when Gin is born, eagerly explaining the story behind his silver fur. Originally, Daisuke disliked Gohē Takeda due to his grumpy nature and violent training of Gin. He was ready to fight the old man in order to protect Gin, but slowly learned to respect him as they spent more time together and his training made Gin strong. He shows worry towards Gohee many times and at first couldn't believe that the old man was going to die when he was deadly ill. Daisuke also disliked Hidetoshi at first but learned to respect him. He learned from him and got ideas from him. However, generally he seems to have more respect for Gohee, as the two both believe that Akakabuto should be hunted down as fast as possible. Daisuke is strong-willed. He started to train very hard in order to hunt down Akakabuto, proving that he was ready to work a lot for things he saw as highly important. Slaps on the face nor dangerous bears won't make him back up easily. During his first hunting he was afraid at first, but he won his fear. At first, he also disliked the idea of killing an animal. In Ginga Densetsu Weed, Daisuke is an adult. He has calmed down a lot, but still has his love for dogs. He is kind, polite and smart young man. He wants to protect Weed after guessing that he is Gin's son. He is generally worried of dogs and would like to help them. He still remembers Gohee well and respects his memory. He is angered and worried every time when humans harm the dogs. He is also just as brave and compassionate as any dog in Ohu Army willing to protect and help them any way he can like when he healed Weed's injuries, helped the dogs defeat Kaibutsu and helped the army to make sure they've recovered from their injuries properly like in the battle with Viktor, and against Monsoon and his bears in Ginga: the Last Wars. Ginga Densetsu Riki The young boy of the village and a true brat. While playing on the road, he was hit by a truck and slung out in the forest where the rogue dogs, Heiji and Monta tried to kill him. He was saved by Riki and ran off to find Gohei to save Riki from certain death. Ginga Nagereboshi Gin Manga Daisuke is the owner of Fuji and Gin. Daisuke trains Gin for the Takeda Gohei whenever he is too weak to do it. Daisuke learns to use the hunting bow and kills a bear together with Gin. Even though Gin runs away to join the wild dogs, Daisuke keeps his faith that Gin will return to kill Akakabuto. Final Battle After the final battle, Daisuke is overjoyed when he sees Gin but he understands that Gin belongs to the wild together with the rest of the dogs. Wolf Arc Towards the end of the manga, when Takeda was dying from old age, Gin returns to see Daisuke and to say goodbye to Takeda Gohei. Anime Daisuke is the son of a local ski lodge owner and is the owner of Gin. They are also best friends. Determined to avenge Gin's father, Daisuke trains and eventually becomes so strong and confident, he and Gin decide to go hunting for Akakabuto in the mountains, armed with Hidetoshi's hunting bow. Together they manage to take down a huge female bear. Not long after, Gin leaves Daisuke to join the wild dogs to defeat Akakabuto. Ginga Densetsu Weed Monster Arc Daisuke the former owner of Gin is now a young man in the manga. He has a girlfriend Kazu, but they apparently live quite a far from each other and they need to plan certain times to meet. In the beginning, he hears about the monster that attacks and kills humans in the mountains. With doubt in his mind, he goes to the mountain where he and Gin hunted when he was younger. Here he sees the puppy Weed and is stunned as the puppy looks just like his old dog Gin. Daisuke chases after the little dog and right into the jaws of Kaibutsu. Fortunately, Weed saves him from the monster and in return, Daisuke brings Weed home to heal the gunshot wounds which the puppy has. Later, he releases Weed together with GB but he cannot forget about the puppy. Daisuke once more drives to the mountain to help Weed defeat Kaibutsu. This time he has his hunting bow and his mentor Hidetoshi with him. They find the dogs fighting the monster and Daisuke shoots an arrow into the chest of Kaibutsu. When Kaibutsu falls over the cliff with Weed and his companions, Daisuke and Hidetoshi go on a search for them. High above from a helicopter, he sees them and is relieved that they are fine so he and Hidetoshi returned to Ou village. Hōgen Arc He encounters a group of stray dogs who tried to kidnap the female dog Chiko which was then foiled by Akame, Shigure and Kisaragi's sons. Since then, he keeps an eye on the activities of the wild dogs. One day, he and Hidetoshi meet a man named Shouji Sudou who tells him about the Great Danes Hougen and Genba which Daisuke realizes what Weed is up against. At the council, the villagers plan to bomb Gajou to spread the dogs and possibly kill some of them. Daisuke is disgusted at the idea and does not take part in it, but stays at home. During the final battle with Hougen, Daisuke finds the unconscious German shepherd Jerome outside his door as brought in by GB, Ken and Sasuke. He takes him in and heals the dog’s wound. Shortly after, Daisuke can hear the howling of Weed going through the mountains and he knows that Weed has defeated Hougen. Hokkaidō Arc He hears the news about the pet dogs which went missing from homes and following Weed. To find out what Weed was up to, he follows the pack of dogs along with his mentor Hidetoshi to Hokkaido. Upon reaching the destination, he finds Weed and the Ohu soldiers were in the gorge where Gin was in danger of dying. Hearing the dogs howling in despair, Daisuke shouts for his old friend to wake up. While Weed and his reinforcements went off to find Victor, Daisuke and Hidetoshi stay behind near the gorge to help the injured dogs (the Ohu Soldiers and some of Victor's packmates) to recover. Hybrid Bear Arc When the threat of the bears is over, Gin returns home to see Daisuke and is welcomed tearfully back into the house. Daisuke gives Gin a bath and spends the day with his family, sleeping with Gin next to him that night. The next morning, Daisuke wakes to find Gin gone and knows he went back to the pack. Daisuke takes his girlfriend, Kazu, to visit Gin and the others, taking bags of dog treats with them. Kazu is a little scared of Kurotora because of his one eye, causing laughter amongst the dogs and Daisuke. Over time, Daisuke visits Gin every weekend, taking Hidetoshi with him on occasion. Daisuke bears witness to Gin's grandchildren, and gives them their names at nighttime when he is gazing up at the stars. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion In the very beginning of story Daisuke meets up with Hidetoshi and they feed Orion, Rigel, Sirius and Bellatrix some fish until Koyuki beings to whimper. He happily lets the puppies go back to their mother and Weed, while waving goodbye to Gin and telling him to take good care of his family. Whilst driving down the mountain, Akame appears on the road and barks at them, causing them to stop just short of a landslide. Daisuke thanks Akame and finds another route home. Hidetoshi introduces Daisuke to his new hunting dog Andy one night, commenting on the fact he is John's nephew. Whilst out, Daisuke is greeted by Rigel and Kotetsu, the former of which he recognizes. Daisuke looks after them for a while before they follow the pups into the mountains where Daisuke finds Gin locked in a shed with the rest of the pack. After some research, Daisuke finds Kurohabaki Jinemon and acquires the key to unlock the shed. Releasing Gin, Daisuke is thanked with a bark and watches as Rigel and Kotetsu go back home. After Kurohabaki Masamune is dead, Daisuke and Hidetoshi take Jinemon into the mountains to meet the dogs the latter saved from the volcano and gets a bite greeting from Orion. After a brief visit, Daisuke overlooks the new Futago Pass with a smile knowing that Orion, his family and friends will always protect their lands and returns home. Ginga: The Last Wars Daisuke and Hidetoshi are flying over in a helicopter when they notice Gin and land it nearby, causing Monsoonand his kin to retreat into the forest. Daisuke checks on the dogs and he and Hidetoshi take the wounded Weed and George away for treatment. A short time after taking care of Weed and George, Daisuke is called by a young boy who tells him he found a dog that looks like Gin whilst he was fishing with his father in a nearby stream. Daisuke goes to the stream to discover Gin, nearly dead, with another dog who is already dead. Daisuke at first cries over the body of his friend, until he hears a faint heartbeat. Immediately, he rushes Gin to the same vets as Weed for recovery. A couple of days later, Daisuke returns from checking up on Gin at the vets when he sees Cross with Sunny and Maru. He knows they are friends of Gin and asks his parents to get some food for them, although his parents aren't sure giving them food is wise, as it could mean they will keep coming back. A few days later, Daisuke is checking in on Gin and George, with a weakened Weed on the operating table. George barks at Daisuke until Gin tells him to be quiet. As Daisuke returns to his home, he notices that Maru and Sunny are gone but then, saw Jerome and brought him to Hidetoshi for treatment. Daisuke uses an eye drop for Gin's eyes. He notices Cross and was surprised that she hasn't gone home, as did Maru and Sunny. He also wondered what happened to Futago Pass, he was concerned that he and Hidetoshi will not be able to check all the dogs. Daisuke tells Gin he has to stay indoors since his eyes are not yet recovered, as he and Hidetoshi are planning to go into the mountains and to see what's happening. Hidetoshi grabs his hunting rifle and the two go the mountains. Upon arriving, they see the dogs fighting against bears and stay hidden in the bushes. Monsoon is about to crush Sirius when he hears a gunshot and sees a bear getting shot in the head. The other bears notice the smell of humans and begin to flee, but not before a few more are shot and killed with Daisuke telling Hidetoshi not to shoot the dogs. Monsoon fears for his life and flees into the woods, destroying trees hastily to get away. Hidetoshi and Daisuke begin to check on the dogs. As Daisuke and Hidetoshi were checking the dogs, he noticed the bears Hidetoshi shot at were of Akakabuto's bloodline and seeing too many dogs for him and his mentor to take care of. Daisuke calls for help, then he begins to notice Sirius, Rigel and Orion. He is greeted upon Sirius and Rigel who were happy to see him and grateful for his help, except for Orion although the two shared a glance at each other Daiskue asked red akita if he'd forgotten who he is but Orion couldn't. Then, Daisuke and Hidetoshi work together with the people of the Ohu Village to tend to the injured dogs while he takes care of an injured Sasuke. He sees Akame and wishes to attend to his wounds but he runs away from him believing that Akame doesn't trust him. Daisuke and Hidetoshi sees the white kishu grab the sickle and leaves with Orion, Bon, Yamabiko and Andy after the fleeing bears surprised at their numbers. Daisuke begins to ask the dogs if that are they so scared that they are running away. He tells them that the bears ran up to Futago Pass but saw them ran in another direction. Next, he finds Sirius, Rigel and Zion still by his side and wants to check on Sirius wounds to find that he's okay. Daisuke sees Sirius, Rigel and Zion run after Bob and wonders if they are fighting against each other and where's Sirius is going. He tells the dogs not to do anything rash, they won't win if they can't pull themselves together and he tells the dogs to leave everything in the care of humans. While looking at Unsai's injuries Daisuke and Hidetoshi noticed they had run out of medicine to treat him with no choice they had to carry Unsai to the vet themselves. Daisuke follows Hidetoshi and pet dog squad into the woods to find Monsoon. They don't find Monsoon but the rest of his kin instead and the dogs charge immediately as Daisuke and Hidetoshi can't hold all of them back. As the attack began Daisuke brought the hunting bow he used to go hunting with when he and Gin were young. But Hidetoshi was surprised that he brought it because due to hunting bows being outlawed he feared he'd be arrested but Daisuke didn't care as he wanted revenge on Gin's attacker. The hunters told him not to say things like that and that he doesn't which bear he's shooting at, seeing that Daisuke is too stubborn to move the hunters tell him to get behind them. Seeing that Sirius is in danger he tells him to move out of the way after the ordeal Daisuke sees that all of Monsoon's kin is defeated. He ask Orion if he remembers him and gets greeted by Rigel, his bothers and their comrades but isn't surprised that black akita remembers him. As the dogs are celebrating with a victory howl, Daisuke pets Rigel with a smile on his face believing that Gin and Weed would be as proud as he is if they were here. Daisuke is glad to see that all the dogs are safe and happy except for Sirius, he begins to wonder what's wrong and why Sirius is very angry. Then, along with Rigel he watches Sirius and Orion argue. Daisuke and Hidetoshi are alerted to the worried barks of the dogs and see Akame unconscious, they find the kishu and revive him, but he is still in a very bad condition and is taken away for treatment. While he's caring Akame he notices Izou on the ground and asks Mr. Tatsuno to bring him with them too before he leaves he comments on the fact that Orion is starting to act like Riki. As time goes on, Daisuke and Hidetoshi leads the villagers in a process of a burial memorial for the Ohu Army's fallen comrades as Orion and the others watch nearby. One of the villagers notices the dogs and ask him if the lead dog is Gin, Daisuke quickly points out that Gin is in treatment and along with Weed and that Orion is Gin's grandson. Looking at their numbers, he began to wonder how they gathered so many dogs and already knew that the handful of dogs that have fallen were pet dogs and that their owners would get worried. Daisuke also knew that this war was different from when Gin battled against Akakabuto, but the way he gathered them was impressive. But with no leader one of the villagers said it be best to put them down, however Daisuke quickly rejected that idea. Knowing that Gin lived a long life Daisuke knew that everything would be okay when Gin gets back and that the dogs would figure out someway to overcome their problems the same way humans do. With that settled Daisuke and a few of the villagers begin to bring bags of dog food, to Orion and the others as a reward. As the dogs began to eat, Daisuke could see that Gin had a great powerful influence on them and was proud that Gin and his family took great care of the Ohu Mountains. During one of his trips back to paradise Daisuke sees the Pet Dog Squad return home and tells them to travel through the mountains or the woods telling them to avoid the townsfolk. Then, he is greeted by Orion and Rigel during his trips to tend to the injured dogs. He asks Orion where Sirius is since he hasn't seen him in awhile. He quickly tends to Kurotora telling him his wounds will heal in no time. Sometime later, he and Hidetoshi leave to collect the injured dogs who left to fight the bears. Upon their return, bringing Rigel and Orion with them, they take all the injured dogs to a nearby barn to treat them. Daisuke takes Orion and Rigel to find their father Weed in the barn, making a good recovery and they greet each other knowing that they've missed him. Daisuke brings Orion and Rigel home with him and introduces them to his father. He also becomes worried about Sirius has he hasn't seen him in days, then he begins to notice that the pups witness their grandfather's scent and rush into the house and warns his mother their coming in. He is alerted by his mother to clean the mess Orion and Rigel had made. Also tells them once their friends have healed they all can go home, but is alerted by his father that Cross is gone and Gin begins to go outside. Daisuke tries to stop him but to no avail, knowing that Gin hasn't fully healed yet he knows he'll need to keep an eye on him. Knowing where Gin is going he begins to wonder that if the bear will attack again. Then, he is alerted by Rigel that they need help and along with his father they follow the black akita to find an unconscious Tesshin. Seeing the serve condition Tesshin is in Daisuke takes him to village for treatment knowing he'll die if he doesn't get him there as he leaves Daisuke to wonder if they're are more dogs like Tesshin still around. After Daisuke has taken care of Tesshin, he heads back to the barn and cleans his jacket. Then, he sees that Hidetoshi left to retrieve Jerome and George who are reunited with their friends in the barn, who are happy to see that they alive and well. Sees that Akame has recovered his sight. While continuing to watch over the dogs he and Hidetoshi have been returning some of the pet dogs to their owners and explains what their pets came to Ohu for. Afterwards, he notices that Jerome had escaped and knowing where he was going, Daisuke follows the german shepard back to Futago Pass where he is greeted by Orion and the others dogs. But as soon as he brings out a leash the dogs begin to panic which Daisuke had expected but he only came for Gin, however Maru tries to take the leash from him until Jerome tells his son that the human is their friend. The dogs hear that Daisuke came because he wanted Gin to get well just as much as they did. So he asks the akita if he could stand up and he does to which Daisuke finds impressive that his friend could read his mind. Knowing that the bears are gone he asks the dogs if he can take care of their leader so the army allows Daisuke to take Gin with him as they head back to the barn. Quotes "I like these silvery stripes." - Daisuke's comment on puppy Gin's fur color.Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, volume 1 "What do you mean no kids allowed?!" - Daisuke being annoyed by the order from the adults.Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, volume 1 "We'll see about that!" - Daisuke breaking the said order.Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, volume 1 Trivia * Daisuke was cut out of the Ginga Densetsu Weed anime along with most major human characters. There has been a lot of guessing of why Daisuke along with other characters from the manga were cut out. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Ginga Heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Rescuers Category:Book Heroes Category:Animal Kindness